


Puppy Love

by queen_of_regrets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_regrets/pseuds/queen_of_regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."</p><p>"I didn't even get to ask!"</p><p>"No we cannot keep the dog."</p><p>"Oh come on, Keith - "</p><p>or</p><p>Lance finds a dog and Keith is not amused (while simultaneously in denial about his feelings for a certain someone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first contribution to the fandom and the first fanfic i've written in over a literal year, so this is more of a warm-up writing piece than anything else (which i spent way too much time rewriting and editing honestly), but nevertheless, i hope you end up enjoying it!

"Please tell me you didn't steal that dog."

Lance frowned at his roommate, hugging said dog more protectively, as if trying to ward off Keith's judgmental stare, "It wasn't happy."

Keith groaned, leaning his head against the door frame.

It was three in the fucking morning. In other words, way too early to be dealing with Lance and his shenanigans.

And so he said as such, "Lance, it is way too early for this," he grumbled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Where the hell did you even find it? And where the hell have you been anyway?"

His roommate shifted so he was now holding the dog more comfortably in the crook of his arm. Keith's eyes were drawn to the creature which - he was now just noticing - was fast asleep.

For a brief moment, Keith envied that small dog which was 1.) asleep, and 2.) wrapped up in Lance's arms, which actually looked really inviting at the moment and - nope nope nope, now was not the time to be thinking about that right now, despite how tired he was and how collapsing into Lance's arms and nodding off, being surrounded by his warmth seemed like a really good idea and -

Keith immediately cut off his train of thought, profusely blaming his very sleep-deprived mind for giving him these insanely delusional thoughts.

He was definitely not jealous of some small dog that looked as if it had been dragged through hell and back. Several times.

"Well," Lance started, jolting Keith out of his thoughts and drawing his gaze back to him, "I was kinda just taking a late night stroll to clear my head and relax, since you know exams are coming up and all, and I guess I kinda lot track of time? And I also kinda forgot that I have a roommate that was probably wondering where the hell I was -"

"Damn straight," Keith huffed, "Unlike me," he mentally added as an afterthought.

But Lance was right, he had been wondering where the hell he'd gotten off to. Lance had never been out this late before, which actually made Keith start to worry. He almost had half the mind to text Hunk or Pidge or any of the rest of the crew to find out if any of them had seen him or if Lance was actually just crashing at one of their places. But he decided against it, convincing himself that he was just being paranoid. Lance was most likely completely fine. He'd probably finally managed to hook up with some random girl at the bar he was always frequenting. That last thought had sent a sour feeling to his stomach - something he later recognized as jealousy. But that was absurd. Why did he care whether Lance actually got lucky with some girl or not?

He . . . actually wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that particular question . . . . .

A nervous laugh broke Keith out of his reverie once again, "Yeah, sorry about that," Lance said giving him a small smile which sent butterflies straight to Keith's stomach.

Keith raised an eyebrow, strongly ignoring the fluttering of his insides, "Am I dreaming, or did you just actually apologize to me?"

"Well you never know, you might've called the police or Shiro or something, telling them that I was missing, when in reality I actually just found a dog," Lance replied, oblivious to Keith's inner turmoil, "And I'm really hoping that you didn't actually tell Shiro that I was missing, because I would much rather deal with the police than - "

"Anyway," Keith said, cutting his roommate off, "Back to the point. You found the dog where?

"Oh right. Well I was just walking past that street with the really weird name that I can never remember. It's like Pocahontas something...?"

"Poquanticut Avenue." Keith corrected automatically, lazily waving his hand for Lance to continue.

"Right, of course you remember it." Lance said rolling his eyes, shifting the puppy in his arms yet again, "Anyway, I was just walking past the street sign when I heard this whimpering. And it sounded so sad, Keith." his roommate's voice suddenly took on an overly exaggerated tone of despair. Lance was such a drama queen, "And when I looked around, I spotted this poor puppy literally tied up to the street sign! It looked like it hadn't eaten anything in days! It was practically half-dead! But contrary to your belief, I didn't just take it and run off right away,"

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance stopped him before he could,

"Nope, no interrupting Mullet-Man. You asked for this story, and now you're getting it. Now, I actually did wait and look around for like any signs of life. Like a car parked nearby or some person walking away. But there was nothing! Not even a house in sight! That horrible, despicable person just left this dog out there to die!"

Keith instantly felt a pang of sympathy for the bedraggled puppy clutched in Lance's arms.

However, this was Lance, his roommate, who he knew well enough by now that Lance was up to something. Even though he didn't act like it, Lance was smart - at least socially wise. He knew the right words to use and right way to act just so he could get the desired reaction from someone (or at least for every situation that didn't require his flirting skills - those were terrible). Lance usually used it to rile up Keith when he was bored and felt like arguing, and when he was diverting a professor's attention from one of their friends who had spoken out of line so he could take the fall for it instead of them. But this situation felt . . . different.

And he already had a feeling as to what it was Lance was aiming for . . .

"So, you decided to steal the dog?" Keith finally said, as Lance paused in his story, obviously expecting some sort of reaction.

"I didn't steal it! I saved it!" Lance replied indignantly.

"Yeah, sure," Keith said, narrowing his eyes, "And just what exactly are you planning to do with it now that you've saved it?"

Lance only grinned at him sheepishly.

And there it was.

"No."

"I didn't even get to ask!"

"No we cannot keep the dog."

"Oh come on, Keith - "

"Still no."

"But Keith," Lance practically whined, "Its only a puppy! Don't you have a heart?"

"Nope."

"Come on - please, Keith, friend, buddy, pal, best roommate in the entire world, no galaxy, man with -"

"My answer's not changing. It's still a - "

" - an amazing personality that all the girls fawn over, most talented - "

"Lance - "

" - guy I know, handsomest most sexy person - "

"Ok, now you're just - "

" - to date, man that makes straight guys and gay girls alike question their sexuality, guy with the constant -"

"These are just getting more ridiculous by the second."

" - brooding demeanor but underneath it all actually has a very caring heart that wouldn't dare leave a poor and abused puppy out in the open to fend for itself and - look, I could go on, but I'm tired and I'm cold and so is this puppy, and so could we please just keep it?"

Keith sighed, running a hand through his still sleep-mussed hair, avoiding looking directly at Lance, trying to hide his now profusely red face.

"Our place isn't exactly suited for a dog if you hadn't noticed," he finally said, gesturing behind him to their small, extremely cramped apartment, "Besides, why can't you just give it to Hunk? Or Pidge? Hell, even Shiro would be able and willing to care for a dog."

Lance just stared at him incredulously, "You mean now? It's three in the morning!"

Keith gave him a deadpan expression, "Wow, really? I hadn't noticed."

His roommate scowled, "Come on Keith. At least for just tonight, or until we find a better place for it? Pretty please, Keith? With an extra special cherry on top?"

Keith wasn't exactly sure whether it was because of the sight of the obviously beaten and bruised puppy in Lance's arms, or the (ironically) puppy-eyed look Lance was giving him, or because his extremely sleep deprived brain just wanted to end this and get back to bed, but he finally caved.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "It can stay the night. But only for one night. That's it."

Lance gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen which caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle, those luminous eyes literally shinning in happiness. The mere sight of it made the butterflies in Keith's stomach start to flutter again.

"If my arms weren't full with this starved puppy I would hug you right now."

Keith ducked his head and turned around heading back into the apartment, trying yet again to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks, "Yeah well it's only for the night." he mumbled in response, as Lance practically skipped into their place behind him, "Don't forget to close the door, and actually lock it this time." he said over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room, with the full intention of immediately going back to sleep.

But Lance had other plans.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps behind him was the only warning he got before something fucking collided into his back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"What the - ?"

It took him a couple seconds to register the lanky arms wrapped around his middle, and the feel of a face pressed against his shoulder, and a body pressed flush against his back, and oh dear god -

"Uh..." Keith managed to get out, remaining rigid in his roommate's embrace, all thoughts of going back to sleep instantly flying out the window, "Lance . . . what exactly are you doing?"

He felt Lance huff a laugh against his back, before he lifted his face and placed his chin onto Keith's shoulder, "Well I promised you a hug, didn't I?"

If his butterflies were fluttering before, they were waging a full out fucking war inside him now.

"Yeah well . . . kinda I guess . . ." blushing this much in just one night couldn't possibly be healthy. But Lance's answer brought forth another thought -

"Lance."

"Hmm?" his roommate hummed in response, sending shivers up Keith's spine, which almost made him forget what he was going to ask. Almost.

"Where did you put the dog?"

There was a pause of silence from the other, the only sign that he'd acknowledged what Keith asked being the slight tightening of his arms around his waist.

"Umm . . ." Lance finally said after a few ticks, "On . . . the floor?"

Keith glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye, "You put the dog on the couch, didn't you?"

He could practically hear Lance's eye roll, "Oh come on, Keith. It deserves at least some sort of comfort after what it's been through!" he paused, a shit-eating grin forming on his face, "You've gotta admit, it's had a pretty ruff life."

Keith groaned in response, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling, "That . . . was just terrible. Even by your standards."

He really wanted to hit Lance for that god awful pun.

In the mouth.

With his mouth.

What?

Lance only laughed, a few tufts of his hair tickling the side of Keith's face, "Are you kidding? I have no standards."

It was still too goddamn early for Keith to properly handle all of this.

"I'm guessing you didn't close the door either, did you?"

The other laughed again, "Gee, I'm trying to actually thank you here Mullet-Man, and already you're trying to brush me off," at last his friend finally pulled away and Keith felt both a mixture of relief and (surprisingly) disappointment at the loss of contact.

"I guess I'll just let you get back to your beauty sleep then, your majesty."

Keith looked behind him just in time to see Lance give him the most ridiculous bow ever before he popped right back up again (with the damn smile still on his face) to go close the door.

"Don't forget to - "

"Yeah, yeah, lock the door. Got it," Lance turned the lock in the door which gave off a satisfying click, "Geez, what do you think I am, five?"

"More like four."

"Four?" Lance scoffed, "Oh come off it! I am nothing like a four-year-old!"

Keith hummed, regarding Lance with a titled head and furrowed brows, "Well I guess you're right - "

"Thank you - !"

"Suggesting that you're a four-year-old is an insult to all pre-schoolers out there. They're definitely more mature - "

Lance chucked a well aimed pillow from the couch at Keith's head, which he just barely managed to dodge, cutting him off mid-sentence. Keith laughed, as he quickly ducked into his room and shut the door, avoiding the further barrage of pillows from Lance.

His laughter was short-lived though, as his exhaustion suddenly caught up to him all at once.

Stifling a yawn, he stumbled toward his bed.

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

And if he happened to dream about long lanky arms wrapped around him, soft hair tickling his face, a warm body pressed flush against his, and a loud, infectious and strangely familiar laugh that vibrated throughout his whole body, he blamed it all as a result of his extreme exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream about these idiots with me over at http://queen-of-regrets.tumblr.com


End file.
